SCP-049
SCP-049 'or "'The Plague Doctor" is a SCP boss in Slender Fortress. Description Contained by the MIB organization known as the SCP Foundation that secures supernatural entities and items called SCPs, SCP-049 is a male humanoid draped in a plague doctor uniform that is revealed to be his skin. Suffering from delusions that certain people are infected with the Black Plague and he is the only cure, SCP-049 will find these certain people before touching them, instantly killing them before he performs surgery on their corpse and reanimates them as mindless "cured" zombie-like creatures. He is known for his Human-like eyes, however it is not revealed to what is underneath his mask. Though many have speculated that its part of his skin, similar to his cloak. In Slender Fortress Being one of the many chasers, SCP-049 kills anyone regardless of class upon contact with his deadly touch. When chasing the player, his speed can be slightly decreased when someone is looking upon him and, when idle he will crouch down which makes him difficult to spot, only getting up and attacking the player if he sees them. This makes it possible to keep him unalerted by crouching past him out of sight. An experienced player who pays attention to his or her environment can hear his deep pitch quotes, indicating that he is nearby and can use this to their advantage and escape or hide before he spots them. Another good tactic is to stay alone or in small groups of at least no bigger than 2 instead of large ones since his one-hit lethal touch can quickly turn disastrous for players who are close together. In Medic's Slender Fortress server As said on the top statement, he is one of the many chaser bosses in Medic's Slender Fortress server. Unlike most of the bosses in Medic's, he is one of the slowest bosses in the server, However when this boss is on Bloodwood, Swamp, Forgotten Tomb, Expedition, and Hydro. Going Insane difficulty on this boss is NOT recommended as once he spots you, you BETTER run. If not, you are done for. Going Hardcore is good if you want a challenging round. However, do NOT set the difficulty no other than Normal on maps like Bloodwood, Swamp, Forgotten Tomb, Expedition and Hydro, this is because due to the fact the map is not designed as a flat terrain and bosses on those maps are most likely, called in the term "broken", which means they are fast. It is best to stay on the Normal difficulty on current maps like Bloodwood, Swamp, Forgotten Tomb, Expedition and Hydro to avoid making this boss a Nightmare Look and Run Chaser. If the current active map are the broken maps (Bloodwood, Swamp, Forgotten Tomb, Expedition or Hydro) and if the in-round difficulty is Insane or Hardcore, the best way to avoid him is to stay alert always, crouch-walk to avoid getting seen, and avoid sprinting and avoid going on a large group (4+ players above groups are dangerous.) Take note that broken maps do NOT slow down Look and Runs when being looked at when being chased. If you experience this kind of round, then you are screwed in less than 1 second if you are being chased by this guy UNLESS if you are extremely lucky that SCP-049 chased another player. If SCP-049 has lost a player during chase, his alert speed sometimes go ridiculously fast to the point he's got the walk speed of a Nightmare Chaser. Quotes Intro: * I am the cure" * "I have come to cure you. You all have the disease." * "If you thought Obamacare was something you clearly have not seen my cure." * "This is an intervention. You will be cured." * "I will save you all from the disease that happens to be plaguing your bodies." * "What do you mean by calm down? I am already calm." Alert: * "Hide and run all you want. I still know where you are." * "I see you!" * "I sense the disease." * "My cure is the most effective." * "Stop hiding and let me help you." * "I can cure you." * "It's not too late. I can cure you." * "It's only a matter of time." * "You cannot escape your fate no matter what you do." * "Come right to me because it is time for the cure, my dear one." * "This will be over before you know it and I can guarantee that it will be." * "I hear the diseased heart beating." Trivia *SCP-049 utilizes his model from SCP - Containment Breach. Strangely, however, his quotes are not from the game. They are instead from an unknown source, possibly created solely for Slender Fortress, having a much deeper and demonic voice (unlike his usually soft calm tone) sounding identical to that of Maledict, the voice heard at the beginning of Hellfire. **Like MTF, Glubbable decided to keep the model, sounds, and type outdated. *SCP-049 is very much hated by players in Containment Breach since people tend to stick together in tight groups and are killed due to the tight environment and hallways, it is not recommended to stay together in large numbers otherwise he could quickly wipe out the entire team, but this reason is probably due to inexperienced players or players who don't really care. *SCP-049 is one of the oldest bosses in Medic's Slender Fortress server, along with Deathclaw, Hellknight, Garg, and Emily. *This boss, Deathclaw, Slender, Book Simon, Sawrunner, Grunt and Suitor are the only bosses which has glow on Medic's Slender Fortress server. Simon, Deathclaw, Slender, this boss and Sawrunner are the bosses which have the same glow color, light blue, while Suitor and Grunt have a brown glow. Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Look and Runs Category:Old bosses of Medic's Category:Bosses with glow